Fangirl
by jturner1918
Summary: Cath and Levi spend the summer together.


Fangirl-A Short Story

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the intellectual property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Rainbow Rowell. No copyright infringement is intended.

CHAPTER ONE

Cath sat quietly in her dorm room. Her third year of college was over. It was actually over. Memories rushed around her mind. She thought about her first college party, and the first time she met her best friend, Reagan and of course her first real love. _Levi._ Oh Levi, he was perfect. His magical dirty blond hair and his amazing deep ocean blue eyes. _Knock knock_. Cath jumped up and out of her thoughts and stood. She walked to the door and opened it. Standing there smiling was her Levi, holding coffee. Levi and coffee, perfect.

"Hey." she said taking the coffee from him.

"Cather." he said back. "Time to pack, let's get started. He had her gummy bear lamp in one hand and her pillow in another, he looked at it and then put it in a box.

"Wait." Cath said quietly. She moved closer to Levi.

"What?" Levi said. Cath wrapped her hands around Levi's back and pressed her lips against his. The warmth of his mouth sent a current running through her body. She placed her arms around Levi's neck as she lost herself in his warm breath and soft gentle lips. Levi pulled Cath into a hug.

"I love you." he breathed. Cath's eyes were still closed, she smiled. Then her lips started moving without her brains permission.

"Levi- I love you, too." Levi squeezed Cath's shoulders, then he finally let go because their perfect moment had just been interrupted. Cath's phone was ringing and she debated with herself whether to pick it up.

"Hello?" Cath said. When she heard the familiar voice and then the unbelievable words coming out of it, she was so glad she had.

Levi could see the happiness in Cath's eyes, and after she got off the phone, he couldn't wait to find out what had made his girl so happy.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"It was Professor Piper." she said. " She was calling to tell me that she submitted my story and it's been nominated for the Young Writer's Award and it's being presented next week at the Fiction Writers Expo in New York City!" Cath's face was beaming with excitement, then the telltale crease appeared between her eyes, she blinked and her cheeks colored. "New York...LeviOhMyGod If the story wins, I have to accept the award and they'll expect me to speak in front of people. SO many people. Oh god, oh god, oh god."

"Cath", Levi started but Cath didn't notice. She was beginning to hyperventilate.

"Cather."

"Cather!"

Cath looked up at him and sighed. She looked at his eyes- now icy blue pools of calm and she took a steadying breath. "Yes?"

"This is amazing. You are amazing. You will be great. Now tell me all about it!"

"It's in midtown Manhattan," Cath continued. "Everything's paid for, airfare, hotel and meals. I get to bring someone. You, of course." Cath smiled.

Levi grinned and pushed his messy hair out of his eyes. "Cather, I'd pretty much follow you anywhere." And Cath knew it was true, because he'd demonstrated this time and time again. He'd graduated last year but instead of going home to work the ranch as he'd always intended, he enrolled in graduate school and was now a year into it. Reagan had stuck around too, pursuing her counselling psychology license. Wren and Jandro were both in her dorm now too. It felt good having all Cath's favorite people around her. Well, almost all. Now if her Dad would move near campus, she'd have everyone she cares about close to her. "That is really wonderful." Levi stared at Cath. "You're pretty wonderful." Cath mouthed and hugged Levi.

"I love you too." he said.

"Stay at my apartment until the trip instead of driving home to your Dad's. Now let's pack your stuff."

CHAPTER TWO

Levi had left to go to work and Cath decided she would go for a walk around the campus that she had never really seen. Cath had her favorite places, and rarely ventured beyond them unless forced to do so by Levi or Reagan or Wren. She called Wren to make sure she got home okay and they talked for a few minutes. Cath told Wren about Levi and about the nomination and Wren congratulated her and told Cath she had to go. Jandro had the truck loaded with Wren's things and they were headed to Dad's. They agreed to call each other a lot. When Cath got off the phone Cath realized she was walking by the library where she'd spent so much time freshman year writing with Captain Jerkface, aka Nick. Nobody knew what happened to Nick or where he ended up. The last time she'd seen him was that weird day he was waiting outside her dorm room to beg her to add her name to the story they'd written together that he had stolen. At the time, Cath had been devastated to discover this person who she'd trusted and collaborated with could steal from her for his own gain. Everyone knew that he left school but nobody knew for sure if he'd dropped out or if he'd gotten kicked out. Cath had a feeling that it was all her fault, but she didn't feel sorry for him because he was an thief and a liar, and as far as she was concerned thieves and liars deserved whatever Karma had in store for them. He'd passed off as his own, a piece of work that Cath and Nick had both created. Then, he lost his job as Professor Piper's teaching assistant because she could tell that it was Cath's work and when confronted, he'd been unable to defend himself. After that, he threatened Professor Piper. That was ballsy but stupid. Cath had never really told the whole story to Levi or to anyone because she didn't like to talk or think about Nick, in fact this is the first time she had thought about him since that day in front of her room. Cath turned the corner past the library and saw Levi walking towards her.

Levi's legendary smile reached her first. "Hey, Cather."

"Hi. I was just taking a walk. My room is completely packed up, just a few more boxes to load into your truck. How was work?"

"You know, I'm a master of the frappuccino. There must have been a hundred freshman girls ordering rainbow sherbet fraps today. I smell like cotton candy. It's revolting." Levi said, handing Cath her vanilla latte. Having a boyfriend that is also a barista is quite a win-win, Cath mused to herself and smiled.

They managed to finish moving all Cath's crap to Levi's house, though not entirely up to his attic bedroom. They just gave up and made an impressive pile of boxes in the common room on the main floor. Too many steps, she was exhausted after carrying her duffle full of clothes. The thought of schlepping boxes full of books up there was daunting. They were hungry and decided to call it good and go get a pizza.

CHAPTER 3

Levi and Cath had an uneventful flight to New York, although it was Levi's first time on an airplane and he was like a very enthusiastic kid in a candy store. The flight attendants, all charmed by him and his sweet excited face, moved them up to two open seats in first class and treated them like royalty. It was fun, but Cath couldn't help but roll her eyes. She definitely would have spent the flight in the row in front of the toilets if she hadn't been with Levi. He was truly like the sun, bright and beautiful and he made Cath shine brighter too.

Laguardia airport and the limo ride to the Marriott was chaotic and overwhelming but Levi kept Cath grounded. It was pretty cool when they walked up to the suited gentleman holding up a handwritten sign with 'Miss Cather Avery' on it. Whoa.

The Fiction Writers' Expo was huge. Literary types meandering all around with book bags. Signs were everywhere announcing the Expo and apparently it had reserved all of the ballrooms and conference rooms of the Marriott Marquis Hotel as well as two nearby hotels. Cather stood in front of the hotel while their driver handed off their bags to the bell boy, and she was awestruck. How did she not know that they would be in Time Square? This was otherworldly. Levi smiled broadly and took her hand walking slowly in a circle to take it all in.

"Miss Avery, Mr. Stewart, your room is on the 14th floor overlooking The Square," stated the polite bellboy, perfectly appointed in burgundy and gold. Your bags will be taken to your room now. Would you like me to show you to your room, or would you prefer to go directly to the expo? They are having a welcome party in the Grand Ballroom now."

Levi looked at Cath, squeezed her hand and said quietly, "Perhaps we will go up to the room and freshen up before the party?" Cath nodded.

"As you wish, follow me please." With that the bellboy efficiently led them through the lobby to the elevators and up to their room.

In the room, the bellboy deposited their bags into the closet, opened the blinds and asked if there was anything else they might need. Levi tipped him, and he quietly left. Cath stared out the windows at the tiny people below and all the lights and activity of NYC. She sighed quietly, as Levi slipped in behind her holding both of her hands. "You ok, Cather?" Levi whispered into her ear.

"I don't want to go to the welcome party."

"But there might be food there..." Levi replied then after looking at her face, added, "or there's probably room service, although I am still just a poor grad student and so I'm thinking free food is pretty appealing." Just then his belly gurgled in agreement.

Cath hugged him. "I guess I have to check in and get the agenda anyway, plus I should try to find Professor Piper and I need to find out when Gemma T. Leslie is signing books because if nothing else, I'm definitely meeting her, even if I spend the entire weekend in line." Cath smiled weakly then built some more resolve when Levi's stomach gurgled again. "Ok, let's go."

CHAPTER FOUR

The welcome party was basically people milling around with plates of hors d'oeuvres and wine glasses, all wearing casual travel clothing and big badges around their necks announcing whether they were authors, sponsors, guests, or fans. Some of them were more dressed up and had badges with big ribbons and pins like they were at Disneyland. These were clearly event staff or organizers.

Levi was so happy, practically attacking the servers as they walked past with big trays of crab cakes and salmon puffs and prosciutto-wrapped melon. Quickly he had amassed a big mound of food on his little plate. Cath signed in and received a tote bag filled with some books, bookmarks, posters and other goodies. She spotted inside her bag "A Little Book Light"- this should come in handy when she's reading to Levi late at night, she thought happily. The bag also had the schedule and invitations to the lunch and dinner events. Cath was about to get herself some food when out of the corner of her eye, she saw a familiar face. Nick. Her face turned from calm and focused to flushed and nervous. Levi put his hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he said.

"Um nothing, I think I see Nick though."

"Where?" Levi looked around behind him.

"Stop looking. Right by the trash can with a beer in his hand. He is talking to the lady that looks like a peacock."

"Oh wow, it is him. Whatever happened to that guy?," Levi clenched his jaw remembering how protective he'd felt the last time he and Cath saw this guy. Cath watched him square his shoulders. "Let's go say hi." Levi said tensely. "No way," Cath responded, "Let's leave. Now." Without waiting for a reply, she turned on her heel and left the room. Levi followed her, "Ok, but I wanted to try the crab cakes."

They walked back to the room and Cath laid her papers on the little desk. She was already making a plan for which lectures and panels she wanted to attend, this was all pretty awesome really. So many authors and publishers and fans in one place. It's like a dream come true. These were Cath's people. The Panel that she absolutely had to attend- "Fan Fiction and the Original Works That Inspire It"- with a keynote address by the one and only Ms. Gemma T. Leslie, was tomorrow afternoon, with a meet and greet with her after. There would probably be tons of people waiting to see her. Would people dress up in costumes like they do at Simon Snow book release parties? Cath didn't think so. But, oh boy! Would she look like an idiot bringing all her Simon Snow books to be signed? And the posters?! So be it. Can't be helped.

Levi had given up and gone to bed while Cath was still looking at all the things from her tote bag, reading all the free book jackets and the Expo literature. Cath wasn't tired so she got out her laptop and opened up to a blank page. She started to write. Carry On was long since finished, and had been met with positively beaming reviews- even now, two years later, the comments and threads about her story kept flowing in. Rumour was that Gemma T Leslie had even been asked about Cath's story in interviews. It was crazy. Pandemonium in the fandom. Cath didn't let it go to her head. She hadn't taken on another story as big as Carry On, because school and Levi demanded so much of her time, but Cath and Wren still answered comments and Cath posted short Simon/Baz stories frequently. Maybe she should try to sleep- tomorrow was a big day after all but she was too excited and nervous. She decided to just work on her fic for a little while.

Cath woke up in the morning with her head placed on her computer. She looked around. Levi walked out of the bedroom dressed in a blue and yellow flannel shirt and jeans. He walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." he smiled. He kissed her on the cheek. He smelled like the fancy lemon verbena shampoo supplied by the hotel mixed with Levi's own tantalizing scent. Levi.

"What time is it?"

"8:15. Why?"

"I have to get dressed the the Panel with Gemma T. Leslie. We should go to breakfast first, though right? There's a buffet in the Annex, where the book-seller's fair is going on.

"Yeah, I am starving."

"How is that possible? You ate almost everything at the party last night. Anyway, I am going to change because I feel dirty." Cath changed into her _Simon and Baz Carry On_ t-shirt and a pair of jeans that Wren had given to her. They walked out the door and into the elevator. Cath pulled Levi into a hug. He smelled like coffee and peppermint. She buried her head in his shoulder. Really, she could just stay there, but not today. Today was Gemma T. Leslie day.

"Hmm." she said louder then she wanted to.

"What?" Levi smiled. His eyes glowing with excitement. He looked like a hungry puppy.

"You smell nice." Cath said. "Like coffee and peppermint. I love it. I love you." She said.

"I love you, too, Cather." He said. When they reached the main floor, they asked the same bellboy who'd helped them the first day where the buffet was being held. The boy led them to a yellow door around the corner from the main entrance. They went in and saw an impressive display of fancy breakfast foods laid out before them. Levi practically sprinted to the food. He was so happy. Cath grinned. Levi grabbed one of everything and finished all of it. Cath had a bowl of Lucky Charms and some orange juice. She was too excited to eat.

Cath and Levi went to the Grand Ballroom right after breakfast and to their surprise, there weren't even that many people there yet. "Well, we are about 3 hours early," Levi remarked. There were row and rows of chairs lined up and then a riser with chairs across it and a podium at the left front. Cath and Levi chose seats right in the front row, just in front of the podium. They would have a perfect view of everything. They sat and talked for a bit, mostly about breakfast and Simon and Baz, the time passing easily. Within a short period of time, more and more people were arriving and finding seats. The panelists came onto the riser and began to sit down, Cath didn't recognize them, but knew that among them was supposed to be Lila Peterson, the founder of Fanfixx, as well as three other YA authors who had written popular series that had given rise to a large fan fiction following. Of course, the star of the panel for Cath and from the look of it, most of the other audience members, was Gemma T. Leslie. She was the last to step onto the riser and with her arrival, there was screaming and clapping and the first thought that came to Caths mind was _I want this to happen to me. I want to be a best selling author who inspires other people._

The panelists and the moderator spoke for about an hour, and it was fantastic. Cath watched with rapt attention while they talked about everything from the inspiration for the original works, to the tenacity of the fandom. When the moderator asked Lila to discuss the impact of Simon Snow on Fanfixx, she talked about how it had exploded and taken her little fan website into another dimension. She and Gemma T. Leslie bantered back and forth about the popularity of Carry On, and Cath thought she was going to pass out from forgetting how to breathe. An alarmed Levi smacked her on the back and she gasped loudly drawing attention to themselves. Gemma T. Leslie was so gracious, even saying that she appreciated all of her fans so much and that she would love to meet MagiCath someday and talk Simon/Baz. Oh. My. God. Levi was beaming, Cath thought she might throw up.

CHAPTER FIVE

There were so many people already lining up to meet Gemma at the end of the Panel and Cath hadn't even gathered her wits about her, when Professor Piper came over. She gave Cath a big hug, but she was still in shock and awe so it took her a while to hug her back.

"Cather! It's so good to see you!" Professor Piper said without giving Cath a chance to reply. "Are you enjoying the city? Wasn't that just a wonderful panel?" Levi walked up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. "And who is this?" Professor Piper gushed.

"This is my boyfriend, Levi. Yes, it was a wonderful panel. I can't believe they mentioned me. I was thinking of waiting in line to meet Ms. Leslie, but there is such a crowd and I don't know that there is time before the awards. Would you like to walk with us to the ceremony?" Cath asked.

"I would love to, Cath." Cath stood in the middle of Levi and Professor Piper, gathering her belongings. Levi noticed that the hotel had put out a spread of pastries and coffee and squeezed Cath's hand before heading over for a snack. Professor Piper chatted with Cath about the Expo, the Panel and the upcoming awards. It was actually not making Cath nervous to talk to her favorite professor and mentor here in this moment, which was usually not the case. She smiled back at this woman who had helped her to write her own work, to find her own voice. Crowds milled about them and she had lost sight of Levi.

Then suddenly, out of nowhere, there were hands in her face on her neck. Not Levi. Who? The man put his hands in her face. There was yelling. Professor Piper looked alarmed. It took Cath a few moments to realize that it was Nick. He smelled of booze and cigarettes. He was crazed and terrifying.

"Heeey, whereyooou thiink yuuurgoin Caffth? Miisspopuular, Geemmaa Tee Leslee mentions you in heer speesh cuz you are justsoamaazing? Yurr just ssooooo speshalll. Buuut yoooou knoww what! Yoouu stole it! You stole myyyyyyy liife. This iiis spposed to be mee, its aalll yurr faaalt yoooou are the reason my life is such a-what was i gonnasay?RIGHT! disaster, my liife issuch a disaster because of you. Yooouuu suck and no don't deserve any a this. Sposetobe meee." Nick was spitting and out of control and people were staring. He still had his hands on Cath and she was trying to speak, to move out of his grasp and away from his smell. Ugh, so gross. His nose was now now less than an inch from her eyes. Cath thought she was going to faint. Then he was on the ground. Silent, unconscious. With no warning at all, Levi had levelled her attacker with a right punch to Nick's chin. Her protector, her Levi, had jumped out from the crowd and saved her. She looked at him and he stared at her, carefully assessing her and making sure she was safe. By the time Cath had regained the power of speech, security was already on scene and removing Nick from the Ballroom. Levi straightened himself out and then took a bite of the blueberry scone he was still holding in his left hand.

"Don't ever come near her again!" Levi shouted.

"Let's go." said Professor Piper, looking at Cath sympathetically. Cath's legs felt like jelly and her eyes were watering and she couldn't get the nasty smell of Nick out of her nose.

"No, I don't want to go." Cath whispered, her lips beginning to quiver, "I am going back to my room. I want to go home. I'm going home." And without saying another word, she was gone.

CHAPTER SIX

When Cath got back to her room, she got in the shower and stood in the hot water for a very long time. Then she changed into PJs and brushed her teeth. She felt a little more normal. When she went into the bedroom, Levi was sitting on the bed waiting for her to emerge from the bathroom, Cath had no idea how long he'd been sitting there or how long she'd been in the shower. Wordlessly, she turned on her laptop and opened her Fanfixx account. Cath began to cry wordlessly, soundlessly cried and cried. She was crying because her twin sister was so far away when she wanted her right there, she cried because she was missing the award ceremony that was the reason for this entire trip in the first place and she cried because she hadn't planned on Nick. She thought for so long that she had ruined his life, but she wasn't accepting responsibility for him anymore. Then there was another knock at the door. Cath wiped her eyes and looked at Levi, who went to answer the door. When he finally closed the door and turned back to her, she saw Levi smiling.

"Get dressed. Maybe wear your purple dress that you brought for the ceremony? We've been invited to dinner with Professor Piper."

"Levi, no, I don't want to."

"Oh, trust me, Cather. You do. This is going to be great, I promise. Trust me?" Levi flashed his patented levi grin, and she melted. This lovely heroic boy who came to her rescue today and so many other days and so many other ways. So. she got up, touched him on the chest and pushed her fingers through his hair. "Ok, Levi."

Cath got dressed in her pretty purple dress. They walked to the elevator hand in hand and took the elevator up to the top floor, to the prestigious restaurant at the top of the hotel. The waiter led them to a table all the way in the back and sitting next to Professor Piper was none other than Gemma T. Leslie!

"Cather! Levi! So good to see you," her professor said, standing up. "Let's put that unpleasantness from this afternoon behind us and enjoy a lovely meal together, shall we? This is my dear friend, Gemma."

"Gemma, dear, this is Levi, the hero of the day. And this is the wonderful writer I have been telling you about. Cather, this is Gemma. Gemma, this is Cather Avery, but you already know her as MagiCath.

THE END


End file.
